FIC HADIAH
by Ilyu1304
Summary: Ini fanfic saya buat untuk Hadiah bagi kakak2q yang lagi ultah yg laen klo mw baca juga gpp kok n jgn lupa review yah


Selamat pagi/siang/malam

Ohayou~ / Konichiwa~ / Konbanwa~

Disclaimer: udah pasti punya Hoshino Katsura untuk selama-lamanya, kalo jadi milik saya sudah pasti saya jadiin YULLEN

Pair: sudah jelas dan pasti Yullen lah

Saya buat fic ini untuk hadiah ultah Tieria nee-chan dan Yuuko nii-chan berhubung mereka anak kembar jadi saya jadiin satu yah….. dan walau gitu mreka 2 tahun lebih tua dari saya loh…

Oke mari kita mulai ceritanya para pembaca sekalian….

-Allen POV-

Hai semuanya, saya Allen Walker aku seorang excorcist, tidak aku sudah tak berhak memanggil diriku excorcist lagi karena adanya noah yangseing disebut the 14th dalam diriku yang sudah mulai bangkit dan sedikit demi sedikit mengambil alih tubuhku dan kesadaranku sebagai Allen Walker.

Aku hanya bias berharap agar setelah the 14th mengambil alih tubuhku dia tidak melukai orang – orang yang berharga bagiku seperti Lenalee, Lavi, Komui-san, Bookman, Kanda , terutama "Dia" orang yang kucintai setulus hatiku.

Betapa bodohnya aku ini walau aku mencintainya, dia tidak akan membalasnya tidak dengan sifat, kepibadian, dan kebiasaanya untuk memanggilku "Moyashi". Terkadang aku bingung, walau yang lain sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjauihiku tapi yang hanya dia yang tidak menjauhiku dan tetap bersikap seperti biasa walau pada akirnya kami selalu berakir dengan adu mulut, aku mulai menaruh harapan bahwa dia mungkin bisa menyelamatkanku dari tempat ini dari kegelapan ini. Harapanku hilang ketika Levelier memasukkanku ke dalam penjara bawah tanah milik Black Order. Tempat ini hanya memiliki barang – barang yang biasa berada dalam kamar seperti kasur, meja dan kursi juga jendela kecil yang selalu memberikan jalan pada cahaya bulan dan matahari yang selalu menerangi tempat gelap tanpa lampu ini , didepan pintu selalu dijaga ketat oleh anggota Crow yang merupakan pasukan khusus yang dikirim dari Vatikan. Setelah berada ditempat itu selama kurang lebih 3 bulan hal yang sama sekali tak kuduga dan tidak mungkin malah terjadi, kejadian ini membuatku sekaligus merasa kaget,sedih dan … bahagia. Coba saja kalian bayangkan seorang Yu Kanda yang merupakan prajurit yang selalu patuh pada perintah atsan dan selalu mendahulkukan misi menerobos masuk penjaraku dan membawaku keluar dari tempat itu walau dia harus menanggung hukuman dan di cap sebagai seorang pengkhianat dan juga setelah keluar dari tempat itu kanda mengatakan hal yang membuatku sebagai orang yang paling bahagia sedunia, saat dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku…. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan saat itu saat dia menolongku dari kegelapan, saat dimana dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku tak akan pernah kulupakan, akan kubawa kenangan saat itu hingga aku mati, begitu pikirku dulu dan kini aku telah siap menerima saat kematianku, dari jauh kudengar Kanda meneriakkan namaku dan memohon agar mereka tidak membunuhku, mengambilku dari sisimu…. Jika saja aku lebih kuat…. Hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Hanya satu kalimat yang ingin kukatakan sebeum aku mati pada mu yaitu "Terima kasih atas semuanya walau aku tidak berhak mendapatkannya".

Saat aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan Lavi membunuhku aku mendengar Kanda meneriakkan namaku dan menerobos dari penjagaan para Gensui walau dia harus menerima luka yang parah, saat dia semakin mendekat kesadaranku sudah mulai hilang, kemudian dia menyentuh pipi kiriku kudengar dia mengatakan bahwa akirnya dia menemukan orang yang selama ini dicarinya dan ternyata orang itu adalah aku "Allen…Allen… kumohon jangan mati….. kenapa? Kenapa disaat aku telah menemukan orang yang selama ini kucari dia harus mati meninggalkanku?" saat Kanda mengatakan itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan kesadaranku hilang total.

-Normal POV-

"Kanda dengan luka seperti itu kau takan bisa kabur dengan mudah dari sini" kata lavi yang berdiri didekat situ karena dialah yang membunuh Allen

"Heh.. kau pikir aku akan kabur?" kata Kanda sambil tersenyum sedih kemudian Kanda membisikkan kata – kata "Aku akan menyusulmu Moyashi. Pastikan kau tidak pergi kesana duluan ya"

Kemudian dia menerjang menuju tempat para Gensui dan menerima serangan langsung dari Cross yang langsung menembak Kanda saat dia mendekat…

Yah, sudah selesai silahkan review yah maaf singkat banget karena saya kerjain dalam waktu 15 menit dan langsung ketik aja begitu dapat ide….

Jika ada kesalahan tolong dimaafkan yah karena saya ngetik ini pas tengah malam dan cerita ini sudah TAMAT

Kalau ada yang belum jelas silahkan bertanya pada saya nanti saya jelaskan, saya bisa dihubungi di…(kunjungi aja profilq biar lebih jelas)

Terima kasih banyak untuk Yonchan the yaoi hunter di review ficq sebelumnya (Together Forever) saya sudah menganti pemakaian elo-gue dan memasukkan tanda baca *nunduk2 dan sujud2 ngucapin terima kasih

Dan yang terakhir silahkan REVIEW yah caranya gampang tinggal klik aja tombol hijau dibawah


End file.
